


Mercy

by TheAnimeHannah



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: DAam SOn, Light Bondage, M/M, Mercy - Freeform, Romance, Smut, Songs - blue fondation eyes on fire, Yaoi, blindfold
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-20
Updated: 2016-02-20
Packaged: 2018-05-22 01:24:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6065500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheAnimeHannah/pseuds/TheAnimeHannah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Mercy," he begged.Well, that's at least what he was supposed to say with tears streaming down his face and his body sprawled across the bed in disarray and exhaustion. . . And all he could do was fall to his knees watching as Eren emerged into his blurred eyesight, eyes bright and their target? Him. Rated M</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mercy

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! First work on here moved from Fanfiction.net - Not my first ever (they are awful!) Anyway, hope you enjoy and hope I can contribute to the fandom :)

“Mercy,” he begged.

Well, that’s at least what he was supposed to say with tears streaming down his face and his body sprawled across the bed in disarray and exhaustion. His hands, restrained above his head, should have been clenched tight into fists and his legs, stripped of all clothing should have been closed. But no . . . .

He spoke the word as if it were a mocking question and had no doubt quirked an eyebrow behind the black fabric currently robbing him of his vision. His hands were lax and his legs opened wider almost enticing the other man to fit between them.

Gently, he tugged on his refines voicing his silent plea – The younger boy wanted to touch, scratch and marvel at the body before him. Even taking off the tattered rag would be bliss as he would be able to drink in his Corporal’s perfectly sculptured body.

_I’ll seek you out._

A hand shot forward, tugging the younger soldier harshly towards him by the chain that was worn around his neck, and growled into his ear. A warning; “Careful, brat,”

Eren grinned slightly and ground his hips against the others earning another growl – This time a pleasured one. “Levi,” he purred, nuzzling into the others neck.

The Corporal pushed the other onto the bed roughly and attacked his neck immediately sinking his teeth into the exposed area. Eren winced, euphoria shooting down his spine as blood was drawn from the violent bite. Levi noticed the others cock twitch at the action and sank his teeth in again but harder eliciting a sharp cry from the other. Punishment.

_Flay you alive._

Levi wanted to break him. He wanted to hit so hard bones would break, bite so hard that blood would continuously flow. He didn’t want some gentle sap clinging to him, wanting him to whisper sweet words. The only words Eren would ever hear would be in the forms of snarls and pleasured growls.

“L-Levi,” he pleaded, a certain desperate tone now making its way into his voice breaking it.

His fists were now scrunched together and shaking as he tried to struggle against his bonds. Better.

_One more word and you won’t survive._

The younger cried out hoarsely as the other roughly thrust into him a mixture of blood and saliva running down his chin as he continued screaming. It was music to Levi’s ears.

_I won’t soothe your pain._

There was no build up, no slow tempo to ease the younger into the passionate onslaught. Instead the pace was quick, almost brutal as he slammed into that delectable heat, his breath coming out in pants as he tried to maintain the fierce velocity.

The room was filled with nothing but hoarse screams and skin slapping against skin as the warmth in both their groins began to pool. They weren’t going to last long at this rate. Knowing that, Levi didn’t reach out for the aching appendage in front of him that begged to be touch but simply left it.

_I won’t ease your strain._

Greedily, the Corporal drank in the others appearance - everything from his face glistening with sweat to his proud cock slapping against his belly with each movement. But there was one thing missing.

Hastily, Levi ripped off the cloth concealing the others eyesight. Caribbean eyes blinked open trying to adjust to the sudden light before gazing at the silver orbs in front of him clouded with lust. He could only attempt a chuckle at the others obsession with his eyes before erratic thrusts began to get wilder signalling the fast-approaching end.

Those fiery eyes stared up at him, willing them not to close at the immense euphoria running through his every nerve. He was determined to see his Corporal come undone. And Levi saw that determination in his eyes.

_You’ll be waiting in vain._

It was almost pity he felt when he saw the younger on his knees begging to be taken. Even when he was brought to the room, violence assured he still willingly offered himself. Even when he knew the love he craved deeply wouldn’t be returned.

_I got nothing for you to gain._

With new found anger and fervour, he uncontrollably bucked his hips, the bed creaking with the vigour. A string of mewls let loose below him, the others gaze burning holes into him bewildered as to why the other was now so intent on pleasuring both of them.

_Eyes on fire._

Slowly, he lowered himself so he was just above the body beneath him and slid his hands under his back almost holding him protectively. Levi could feel how smooth his skin was, his hands running along the curve of his spine. The heat of the touch almost burned him. Yet for the other it wasn’t enough; he arched his back searching for more.

_Your spine is ablaze._

He no longer cared what others thought. He no longer cared what he thought himself. If necessary he would cut anyone down standing between him and his pleasure . . . between him and his brat.

_Felling any foe with my gaze._

“Ngh, ah! L-Levi, I-I’m gonna-!” He reached his peek before he could finish the sentence, a long drawn out moan causing the other to stutter in his movements. It only took a few more thrusts before he too came with a guttural groan, the younger’s name leaving his lips of its own accord. “E-Eren!”

_And just in time._

Normally, he would leave straight after and occasionally clean the other for being good. This time he simply fell on top of the boy, exhaustion taking its toll. His hands lazily reached up to undo the brats bonds and then simply dropped again. He nuzzled into his neck. The Corporal had no idea why he hadn’t done this before – it felt so safe to lie in the other’s arms, away from the outside world. They could die tomorrow but being here with him felt like time could just stop for them – they would never have to face the world again.

_In the right place._

But he had to remain strong.

Quickly, he rose off of the brat’s chest not bothering to punish him for the confused stare defying his orders. He couldn’t get attached; he couldn’t love again only to have it taken later. He had to come out of this alive and, if needed, alone.

_Steadily emerging with grace._

“Levi,” he whispered, a certain tone in his voice setting alarm bells off in the others head.

No.

“I-I have to tell you something,”

Don’t say it.

“I think . . .,”

Don’t say it!

“I think I’ve fallen in love with you,”

All he could do was fall to his knees watching as his brat – Eren – emerged into his blurred eyesight, eyes bright and their target? Him.

“Mercy,”


End file.
